


Making Amends

by Aceofstars16



Category: The Silver Eye (Webcomic)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: A secret santa present based on the prompt "Bhatair/Velvare giving a speech from a balcony on Christmas Day, with Avidan.” In it, Avidan wants to make up for what happened with the Raritans, but does such a gift even exist?





	Making Amends

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/168803412803/making-amends)   
>  [dA post](https://aceofstars16.deviantart.com/art/Making-Amends-721268367)

Once upon a time, Avidan had enjoyed Velvare’s Christmas speeches. They lifted his spirits and gave him hope about the coming season. That maybe this year Velvare would pay more attention to him. Just maybe it might feel a little more like a home in the mansion. But as the years went by, his hope dwindled. All the hours waiting for Velvare to come have hot coco only to end up tossing the cold drink into the sink. The mornings of waking up early only to find a present outside of the room with Velvare nowhere to be found – most likely at the orphanage. All the nights walking through the streets, seeing families run around in excitement for Christmas, an excitement Avidan rarely felt. The only times Christmas was enjoyable was when he visited with Noah. But even then, he left the house feeling slightly empty. So the joy of the holidays bounced off of Avidan. If he ever felt a glimmer of enthusiasm he would force it away. Why get excited when he would only be disappointed again?

This year was different. Now Avidan didn’t just feel forgotten and disheartened. He felt guilty. Noah’s impulsive plan almost got Velvare killed, and Avidan had been a part of it. Not only that but now his adoptive father was pushing him away more than ever before. Avidan wanted to make up for it, but what could he do? And did he really want to, after all the years Velvare had simply used him for power?

Yes. He still did. Because despite all of the pain, all of the logic screaming inside his brain, Avidan still cared about Velvare. He was the only father he knew after all.

“So this year, let us all remember what…what is important.”

As Velvare spoke, his voice cracked – a very uncharacteristic thing for him. Avidan knew why. Of course Velvare would be missing Enel. Not missing…mourning. It was hard to mourn for the boy that had only become a pain in Avidan’s side, but if he thought about it enough, it did hurt.

“Merry Christmas to all. May this year be brighter and…more joyful than all the years before. “

Velvare turned and caught Avidan’s eye. Avidan tried to smile, but Velvare barely seemed to acknowledge him, he just nodded and walked down the steps. Still as distant as ever.

Avidan sighed. If he didn’t do something, this Christmas would be the worst Christmas yet. But what could he really do?

Families left the square, heading to their respective homes. Kids ran in front of parents, screaming and laughing in delight. As Avidan watched, he saw two kids playing. One was running away while the other threw snow at his friend. A small smile started creeping up on Avidan’s face. He tried to force it away, but as he did, he was reminded of when he was little and he had done the same to Enel. The smallest spark of an idea formed in his mind. Maybe…just maybe…

* * *

 

The next few days, Avidan busied himself with finding everything he needed. A fancy new book filled with blank pages. High quality ink and sketching pencils. A few scraps of fabric and other various things here and there. When he wasn’t trying to keep an eye out for all of Gallitan’s political affairs, he was in his room, working on his project. As he worked, he found himself continually questioning the idea, but he ignored the cynicism. This was the only idea he had. It would have to do.

Christmas day arrived much like it always did. There was not much activity around the town. Most people were with their families. It was a peaceful kind of quiet that Avidan quite enjoyed. He stood in front of the window for a few moments, enjoying the serenity, then his eyes drifted towards the book. Picking it up, he flipped through the pages, a grimace growing on his face as he looked at the hastily drawn sketches and the messy handwriting. Memories of funny, annoying, and downright eyeroll worthy Enel moments. What had he been thinking?

Quickly closing it, he shook his head. He couldn’t give this to Velvare, maybe he’d give it to Aunt Savannah but it was too unprofessional for Velvare. He would just have to pick up something on the way to the orphanage. If any stores were even open…

Tucking the book under his arm, he rushed out of his room and headed to the front door, only to stop abruptly when he saw Velvare sitting in the living room. He looked up when Avidan entered and smiled – though it was a very forced smile.

“Merry Christmas.”

“Uh…Merry Christmas, Velvare,” Avidan stuttered back, trying to tuck the book away.

“A gift for someone?”

“Um…yeah it’s for uh…” Avidan trailed off. All he had to do was say it was for his aunt and rush off, but something was stopping him. A pull in his chest. Velvare was rarely home during Christmas, and he never looked this down. Plus, he was actually talking to Avidan again…

“It’s for you. I uh…just threw it together.”

Pulling the book from behind his back, Avidan walked forward and handed it to Velvare, who accepted it gently. Glancing at one of the reading couches, Avidan sat down hesitantly and watched as his adopted father flipped through the book.

At first, there was no reaction as Velvare scanned the pages. But as he stopped and started reading, a sadness washed over his face, deeper than the vague mask of emotion he had before.

Great…now I made Christmas even worse…Avidan thought dejectedly to himself.

But then he noticed the smallest smile growing on Velvare’s mouth. A genuine smile. Not something forced. One of his hands quickly swiped up and wiped at his eyes, but then he looked at Avidan.

“Thank you, Avidan,” he said quietly, his smile now directed at Avidan himself, not just at the book.

Avidan’s heart lifted. Could this Christmas be okay after all?

A laugh escaped Velvare as he flipped through the book. “The mud fight incident. I had to buy both of you new clothes after that.”

A small laugh escaped Avidan too. Sure, it hadn’t been the best time, but looking back on it…it hadn’t been quite so terrible as he might’ve played it out to be. “I didn’t want to go out in the rain ever again.”

Velvare nodded and flipped through the book some more. As it turned out, the day was filled with reminiscing about Enel. His silly adventures and downright Enel-ish mistakes. It wasn’t perfect. There were some tears, and they ended up not having any traditional Christmas food – aside from some orphanage cookies – but all in all, it wasn’t a bad Christmas.


End file.
